


Mother’s Day Drabble

by SaijSpellhart



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 08:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaijSpellhart/pseuds/SaijSpellhart
Summary: It’s the day before Mother’s Day and Chat Noir is helping Ladybug find a last minute gift for her Mom, but things go a bit too far when she tries to return the favor.





	Mother’s Day Drabble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yunyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunyin/gifts).



> Written for Yunyin, and a lovely drawing she drew of a sad Ladybug. There was no story or explanation for the drawing, so I wrote my own.

“How about this one, M’lady?” Chat held up a lovely potted sweet pea, the flowers in full bloom, a dazzling display of pinks, violets and soft reds. He indicated the information card on the plant with a claw, “it says it symbolizes gratitude.”

An adoring smile lit Ladybug’s face at the sight of the flowering plant.

“And it’s in a pot, so it won’t whither like a bouquet, and it’ll bloom again next year.” He shot her his own toothy grin, feeling a small swell of pride at the suggestion.

“It’s perfect, Chaton!” He felt her fingers slip over his as she pulled the plant from his grip. “My mom will love it. God, you’re a life saver.”

Mother’s Day had snuck up on them, and Ladybug had been so preoccupied with other stresses in her civilian life she had forgotten to pick up a gift for her mother tomorrow. What would have been a typical afternoon running the Parisian rooftops together, became a impromptu shopping excursion at the local floral shops.

The day was a dreary spring storm, a constant pattern of rain that alternated between a lazy drizzle and a torrential downpour. It was currently a gentle pattering against the awning over the soggy floral selection. Occasionally the wind would whip the water against the already damp heroes, reminding them it wasn’t summer yet.

Chat wasn’t going to complain though, he liked spending time with his partner.

He eyed a few other potted flowers meant to convey amorous feelings, and entertained the thought of buying one for Ladybug, but ultimately decided against it. Today was for helping her find a gift for her mother, not vying for her feelings.

“All set.”

Chat snapped his head up in surprise. “What?” He hadn’t noticed her wander away and come back already.

“I bought the plant.” She held up a glittery decorative bag with the sweet pea poking out the top. “Let’s pick something out for your mom too.”

Chat swallowed painfully, and bit back the near automatic response resting on the tip of his tongue. “Oh... uh... we don’t need to do that.”

“Did you already get her something?” Ladybug was already nosing through the flowers, looking for something that might suit her partner’s mother. She vaguely wondered what Chat’s mom would look like, and managed to conjure up the mental image of a very large mother cat.

“N-no.” Chat stuttered out lamely.

“So lets get her something too.” She ran her fingers over some lilies and tilted her head to give Chat a bright encouraging smile. “Look at these!”

“Really, we don’t have to...” he mumbled out.

Ladybug continued to talk over him, pointing out several lovely potted flowers, before settling on a lovely orchid. “What about this one? The information card says it symbolizes ‘refined beauty,’ and given how handsome her son is...” she gave him a playful eyebrow wiggle, “your mom must be stunning.”

“She is... but...”

“We could get her a sweet pea too, if you want. I’m sure they have another one.”

Chat’s mouth opened and closed uselessly as he grappled for the right words, “Bug-“

She already swept past him to search for another sweet pea in her eagerness.

“Bug-“ he tried again with a little more volume and stress, but she wasn’t paying him any attention.

“Let me go ask the clerk if they have anymore in the back.”

She almost swept past him again but Chat seized her shoulder and hauled her back.

“My mother isn’t around anymore!” He blurted out with a raw intensity that made his throat ache and his eyes burn with the start of tears.

It was enough to stop Ladybug dead in her tracks, and the bag with her sweet pea almost slipped from her fingers and hit the ground.

Chat only realized his fists were clenched at his sides when he felt his claws digging painfully into his palms.

“Chat, I-I-I’m so sorry...” Ladybug began. The wind decided to contribute to the conversation and pushed against the awning, spraying the heroes with icy rain drops.

Chat didn’t even notice. His shoulders were trembling and his lip was quivering from the shear effort of not crying.

Ladybug was rendered speechless, all the apologies welling up inside her feeling ultimately useless in that moment. She watched the pain ripple over Chat Noir’s face, realizing the situation was a lot more emotionally complicated and their secret identities kept them from actually talking about it. She felt her own heart bleed for him.

Drops of water crawled down her cheeks.

It could have been the rain.

But it probably wasn’t. 

**Author's Note:**

> The art belongs to and was drawn by the talented Yunyin, please go find her on tumblr and give her work all the love.


End file.
